Blind Past
by Takenaka
Summary: A girl ends up in an unknown dimension and discovers that she was part of it. Or is she? What happens when she meets a very cute red-head that believes she is his lost love? Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer**: All digidestineds, digimons and Kurama and other YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine. Masaru, Anako, Himaru, Kana (not Inuyasha's), Shinta, Taki and Liu are mine but if you want to use them just ask!!! Sorry for the distorted version of Digimon in the prologue and Van (Escafolwne) but I had to adapt them to the plot of the story!!!! Hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and death threats are welcome!! The rest of the Urameshi team will appear later on in the story. Please, please review and any suggestions are welcome!!!!!!_

_**Prologue**_

She sighed. She just couldn't get hold of her life. For three years she had believed that she lived in an island called Malta, and that she was a digidestined and had saved the world a couple of times too. But somehow it wasn't the truth. It is hard to explain; she remembered the day this whole mess had started.

Flashback.... 2 days before....

Digiworld. A place completely created through a computer. The live forms on this planet (or whatever it is) were strange creatures, which mildly resembled animals, called digimon.

Thirteen humans were there in this precise moment. They had been called to protect Digiworld from evil and succeeded and now were having a well-deserved break, playing football in a vast green area with their digimons. Liu, a digidestined, though was not with them. She had been called upon by the ultimate supreme of the land. This thing had to remain a secret and therefore she had to keep all the problems and worries to herself. Van was dead serious when he told her. He was the digidestineds' guardian and his attitude was very strange as for the three years she had been here she had never seen him upset once, yet now it seemed that something terrible had happened and that she was involved.

She stopped. The huge iron doors of the supreme' s palace slowly opened to admit her. Walking soundlessly she arrived to her destination. Van was floating around as always. He was a bizarre guy. He had jet-black hair, which was never tidy, large brown eyes and had this odd habit to leave his body behind and float around like a spirit.

A peculiar horse like creature appeared from thin air. It was enormous, black with a white star-like mark on his back. Hinutawamon, the supreme above all the others. Van straightened up and walked to his side. Hinutawamon spoke in a soft, determined voice.

" Tell me girl, who are you?"

The question was quite singular but she answered.

" Liu Mallia, 15. I live on the island called Malta in the human world. My

digimon's name is Vegamon and I..."

" Stop. Is this the truth?"

_Why was he asking such stupid questions? I'm not dumb, I know who I am much better than him that's sure!!_

" Of course, what! You have something else to suggest?"

" Yes." Was his simple answer. Liu was confused, what was he trying to tell her? She just didn't have a clue where this conversation was going to end.

" What do you mean?"

" Van, I want some explanations about this. Why haven't you told her?"

Van bowed deeply.

" I'm sorry but it was stronger than me. I couldn't tell her..."

His voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper.

" I understand"

" _I _don't!!!! What's going on?"

Hinutawamon spoke again this time his voice was somehow softer than

before.

" You, who claim to be Liu Mallia, are not who you think you are! Your real name is Takenaka Matsue, daughter of Himaru and Anako Matsue. "

" What!!?? But that's impossible!!!!"

" Do you have any memories of your past?"

" Of course I have!!!"

" Of when you had less than 12 years old?"

" I...I..."

Now that she thought of it, she didn't remember anything of when she was young. And inside the house there were no photos or videos, nothing.

" The fact that I don't remember my past doesn't mean I'm an impostor or

something. It just means that I'm very forgetful, that's all."

" No. You can't remember just because your past does not belong to that family."

" I'm not going to hear anymore of this none-sense. It's ridiculous, impossible. How can it be, that I live with a family that is not mine and that my real family that Matsue or something never came to look for me???!! I don't believe you"

" Girl, you come from another dimension, faraway from ours. You have been missing from there exactly 3 years."

" So, correct me if I'm wrong. You are saying that I came from another dimension and have been living here with a group of strangers that somehow think I'm their daughter?? How can this be???"

Her anger rose..

" Can't you see that what you're saying is ridiculous!!! Van, please tell him something!!! You believe me don't you???"

She looked desperately at him trying to get some comfort, reassurance that her life was not just a lie. He looked away, unable to take her stare.

" You think so too...You think I'm a liar as well"

She sank to the floor face down.

" No. You're not"

She looked up at him hopefully, when Hinutawamon spoke once more.

" Nobody here said you are a liar"

" That's false, you have been saying so from the first moment I entered this room."

Van went next to her and put his arm around her shoulder (sort of, remember he is a spirit).

" Listen to the whole story"

Van started to narrate her what happened.

" A few days ago I was on one of my usual journeys through the dimensions, you know to check that everything keeps going how it should. When I was tired I stopped in one of the dimension that is very similar to ours, just.... how can I say...more magical. When I was walking a paper came right into my face and I was about to throw it away when I looked at it closely. It was a poster of a missing person. It was a girl of about 11 and I was sure I saw her before. So I brought the paper here with me. I showed it to Hinutawamon and went to check in the central computer."

He looked at Hinutawamon, who nodded.

" Liu, do you remember the fight you had not very long ago?"

" We fought so many times, I don't know..."

" The one where Vegamon was dying?"

" Oh, that...."

She looked even more miserable than before.

" Do you remember what happened? How Vegamon survived?"

" I don't know...there was a blinding white light.... and then I don't remember anything else"

" Come with me"

He helped her to stand up and took her to another room in the basement of the castle that had a huge computerised plant with various screens, each of which showed a different part of digiworld. One showed Tai and the others, still playing football.

" What!!! You spy on us?? How can you do this??"

" This is just a precaution so that when something happens I can come to tell you "

He went over to the command centre and gestured her to do the Liue.

" Look press that blue button there, I would do it myself but I'm a spirit remember"

She looked uncertain.

" Have I ever failed your trust?"

" No, Van but...."

" Please trust me, press it"

She did. One of the screens' images started changing. It looked as if the images were moving backwards, which probably was true. The image suddenly stopped. And once more Liu was forced to live the near death of her best friend. Vegamon was about to be killed when the blinding light appeared and silenced her shouts, but now she could see what came next.

She saw herself floating a few inches in air, surrounded by a white glowing light. Liu couldn't believe her eyes when she saw herself changing, and then with a strange language she couldn't understand she set something that looked like thunder towards their enemy. The image stopped on a kind of close up of her face.

She looked at Van but realised he wasn't there anymore. He reappeared a few moments later with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to her. Liu opened it with trembling fingers and in front of her she saw the Liue girl that was on the screen at the moment, on the piece of paper. Underneath the image were written something she couldn't read and a telephone number.

Could Hinutawamon really be saying the truth? But how could this be real?? How can she be somebody she doesn't recognise as herself?

Van's voice brought her back to reality.

" Hinutawamon wants to see you"

She nodded unable to speak, still clutching the piece of paper.

Hinutawamon was waiting for her in the yard. Van was gone.

" So do you believe me now?"

She could barely speak.

" How??"

" It is something that you have to tell us. All I know is that when I sent Van back there to check how this had happened, all the people were able to say was that a fight had just occurred and that some witnesses say that they saw a kind of black hole that sucked the girl inside. I believe that when you found yourself in an unknown world, you were afraid and the first family that approached you, were made to believe that you were part of them. Maybe it was one of your powers, maybe not. But while you grew up you forced yourself to forget your past in order to stop suffering."

Van reappeared a few seconds after Hinutawamon finished his speech. He looked at Liu. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared in front of her. She closed her eyes.

" I understand"

She left without saying another word.

Van was about to stop her when Hinutawamon stopped him.

" Leave her alone for a while."

" Ok"

A.N : From now on the girl named Samantha/ Sam will be Liu.


	2. chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: All digidestineds, digimons and Kurama and other YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine. Masaru, Anako, Himaru, Kana (not Inuyasha's), Shinta, Taki and Liu are mine but if you want to use them just ask!!! Sorry for the distorted version of Digimon in the prologue and Van (Escafolwne) but I had to adapt them to the plot of the story!!!! Hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and death threats are welcome!! The rest of the Urameshi team will appear later on in the story. Please, please review and any suggestions are welcome!!!!!!_

_**Chapter1**_

She left Hinutawamon' s palace without looking back and walked straight to where the others were. She stopped near a lake and washed her face, nobody will notice that she had been crying. The piece of paper was neatly folded into her jeans' pocket. When she arrived only Tai, Sora, Davis and T.K were still playing. The others, too exhausted to continue, were sitting under the shade of a tall tree.

Liu walked slowly towards them.

Tai: " hey Liu, wanna play??"

Liu: " no, thanks"

She looked strange, Tai knew it. He was about to call her when the ball flew right in his face, preventing him from doing so. Liu could hear Sora's infinite apologies and the unrestrained laughing of the other two. Matt was sitting a little upwards, as he preferred staying alone. She walked up to him careful to avoid the others, as much as possible.

Matt stopped playing his harmonica when she approached and wondered what on earth would make her talk to him. They didn't exactly have a wonderful relationship.

Matt: " hey, what do..."

He stopped noticing the definite terribly, sad face and red eyes. She had been crying.

She sat down underneath a nearby tree, looking away from him.

Liu: " Matt, who am I?"

_What the hell is she talking about? Maybe she's even madder than I thought!._

MATT: " come on, what do you want?"

Liu: " I am absolutely serious"

Matt: " I ..think...you're Liu, 15, a paranoid, over serious girl...."

He stopped she was crying.

Matt: " hey, I'm...I'm ....sorry....I was just joking....you shouldn't take it this badly..."

She smiled a little.

Matt: " What is it? What happened at Hinutawamon?"

Liu: " how do you know I was there? you haven't been eavesdropping, have you?"

Matt: " No, but as you were not here around your beloved Tai and Van wanted to speak to you alone, yesterday. I thought that it meant trouble and the only thing I could associate with trouble was him. See it was just logic not spying."

Liu: " oh, ok."

_This was serious, terribly serious. No acidic comments, no reaction at all._

He slowly moved towards her and placed his hand on her forehead. She looked at him entirely confused.

Matt: " I know, you're sick."

Liu: " what makes you think that?"

He sat down next to her, and for a little while left his rough, arrogant self behind and spoke very softly.

Matt: " it's just it isn't normal for you to be so quite. Wanna talk?"

Liu: " I ...no, Matt, thanks but talking about it is the last thing I want to do"

She got up and left for the little house up the hill they used as a home when the digidestineds were staying for more than a day. It had been built with the help of some digimons, their friends. It was small, cosy with just a couple of rooms and a very small kitchen.

Tai went over to Matt when Liu went away, his face still had the ball's red mark visible.

Tai: " How is she?"

Matt: " I don't know what to think. It's just she definitely isn't fine."

Tai: " did she talk to you or something?"

Matt: " No, but she was crying"

Tai: " What??!! And you left her alone? What kind of friend are you??"

Matt: " she wanted to stay alone and I just thought that having me around wouldn't help her at all."

Tai: " Let's see what will happen, but I have a very bad feeling about this"

Two days passed. Liu had been very quiet and rarely spoke with anyone. Van had reappeared the day before to talk to her, which seemed to have depressed her even more. Tai and the rest didn't know what to do, today they were supposed to go back home. At three o'clock everybody was packed and ready. Van had to open a portal for the human world in two hours time and the digidestined had decided to spend them with their digimon. Liu, though, had been locked up all day with Vegamon next to her.

The entire group was gathered in front of the house. Liu appeared half an hour before their departure.

Tai: " hey, Liu come on, we're about to leave"

Liu: " I'm not coming"

Suddenly everybody silenced, and stared at her.

Joe: " what are you talking about?? You can't stay here and you know that!!"

Liu: " I'm not staying here either"

They glanced at each other confused.

T.K: " so, where are you going?"

Liu: " Home."

Izzy: " But your home is where we are going"

Liu: " No, I'm sorry... I should have told you before"

Tai: " Spit it out."

Liu: " two days ago, Van told me everything about my past. Hinutawamon thinks that I come from another dimension and that I should go back."

Tai: " What???? But that's impossible and you know it!!"

Van appeared behind Tai's back and put his hand on his shoulder.

Van: " Tai, it's the truth."

Joe: " you...you...can't!!! do they have any proof??? You can't believe everything they say!!"

Liu: " Yes, they have proof. I'm sorry I should have told you before but somehow saying it made it real. I don't know...I don't want to leave you guys but...I can't stay."

Sora: " why not??? I mean they can't make you go if you don't want to!!!"

Mimi: " yeah, it's not fair!!"

Matt: " Stop it. Whatever you say won't change the facts"

He started to leave with Gabumon at his side.

Liu: " Matt...I..."

Matt: " you should have told me, but anyway try not to make anybody's life miserable."

She smiled.

Liu: " that's something I reserve just for you"

He waved her goodbye without turning round and vanished in the forest.

Tai: " When are you leaving?"

Liu: " after you will"

Mimi: " can't we stay here till you're gone?"

Liu: " no, cause once I go away you won't remember anything about me, not even that I existed."

All: " WHAT!!!???"

Liu: " it will be better this way"

Davis: " this is stupid"

Kari: " it's not fair"

Liu: " you can't remember someone who never actually existed"

Van : " It's time"

A kind of a red and blue portal appeared. One by one each hugged Liu and said goodbye before entering the portal to the human world. Matt was the last.

Liu: " hey, goodbye then. And try to be less arrogant with people."

She knew he wasn't the kind of guy who liked hugs so she decided upon a normal hand shake, but he didn't take her hand instead he hugged her, smiled and left without saying anything.

Liu: " I'll miss you guys"

The portal closed in front of her eyes, it was time for her to go now. Right now if someone asked her how she felt the only answer she could think of was 'afraid', after all she knew nothing about that place and the people!!. She had a sudden idea of running away and stay hidden for sometime, then when Van would give up the search she could find a way to go back home. But her plan will never be accomplished, Van appeared behind her a few seconds later.

Van: " Hey, don't be so sad, we'll come to see you!"

Liu looked at him, her last chance of keeping her life.

Liu: " Can't I just stay here and keep this identity?"

Van: " This is not your world. You will never be completely happy cause

you don't belong here."

A portal opened in front of her. It was pitch black inside, this only increased her fear. But Van was right, she didn't belong there and maybe if she didn't like the place she could come back and change her identity, after all she had done this before. She stared at the vast emptiness of the portal and entered inside it.


	3. chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: All digidestineds, digimons and Kurama and other YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine. Masaru, Anako, Himaru, Kana (not Inuyasha's), Shinta, Taki and Liu are mine but if you want to use them just ask!!! Sorry for the distorted version of Digimon in the prologue and Van (Escafolwne) but I had to adapt them to the plot of the story!!!! Hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and death threats are welcome!! The rest of the Urameshi team will appear later on in the story. Please, please review and any suggestions are welcome!!!!!!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of peace flooded her body and soul. Her fear disappeared and suddenly she found herself staring at a vast green field with trees scattered all over. The night was filled with dark, grey clouds full of rain.

Liu: " Oh, at least it can't get any worse."

A streak of lightning lit the sky and a heavy rainfall started.

Liu: " But when will I learn to shut my big mouth up!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She ran to the opposite side of the field and saw a quite ordinary street

full of shops and houses. She was confused, this was so similar to where she came from. She walked up the street, finally finding some kind of shelter next to a shop. She stared at the empty street wondering what on Earth will she do to find her family or at least the people who Van called her family, Matsue...something. It was then she realised something important about herself, something she couldn't have possibly missed out but did. She ran her hand through her hair and realised it arrived up to her waist...probably even more as it was tight in a ponytail. She felt sort of weird and ... she couldn't explain the feeling, her glasses were gone and her eyesight was perfect. But something didn't change and she was really happy about it. A black and red bracelet was still tightly bound to her right wrist. She didn't know how she had had this bracelet in the first place but it had always been with her even before she could remember. A soft sound on her left brought her back on Earth.

A tall guy was standing next to her, probably searching for a shelter from the rain, as he was all wet. His digital wristwatch was the sole thing giving them light apart from the only street lamp in the corner of the street. It was 5:43 in the morning. What was he doing outside right now? Liu suddenly felt very uncomfortable and fear started spreading through her whole body. She looked at him, and with the little light received from the lamp she could make out his young face, tall, slim body and red hair. He looked at her and smiled softly. She was uncomfortable, her mind was picturing what a guy like him could do to a girl, lonely and who had no idea who she was and where she came from. This made her shiver slightly.

A car rushed passed and it illuminated them for a few seconds. Kurama saw the girl's face for he first time as she seemed to find the darkest shadows to hide in them. Her face was young and beautiful, large black eyes looked at his green ones making him get lost in their depths. Her long, light blue hair was all wet. She had her hands wrapped around her slim body and was shivering slightly because of the cold, night air. His stomach gave a funny jolt. This was strange, he had never felt this way before. No, he reminded himself, that was a lie. There was someone who made him feel like this, but she was gone forever. The remorse was unbearable, 3 years before he saw her getting sucked from a huge black hole. She had asked him to help her but he didn't manage to and he never saw her again.

His eyes never left hers and even after she turned round she could feel his gaze on her. She was afraid, terribly afraid. Then he spoke, his voice soft, educated, and almost enchanting.

Kurama: " have we met before?"

Liu: " I ...I ... don't think so."

He could hear her fear. Was she afraid of him? He didn't know but maybe if they talked for a while she'll calm down.

Kurama: " Are you sure? You look familiar to me."

Liu: " Really? probably you are mistaking me for someone else."

Her words were rushed as if she wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. She couldn't take this anymore, her heart was beating fast, her blood rushing through her veins. Liu looked at each side of the road trying to seek another place to shelter in, he made her uneasy especially his intense eyes looking at her.

Kurama was confused. This girl looked so much like...but that was impossible she couldn't have survived...and if she really did and this was her why hadn't she come before......and she didn't seem to recognise him which in itself was a good enough reason to stop his absurd suppositions. Something cold and wet trickled down his neck making him shiver. Rain was coming in, he moved away closer to the girl so as to avoid the cold droplets.

He moved closer to her and in that moment her nerves gave up. She was alone in an unknown world in the rain with a stranger next to her was already too much but him walking closer to her was the last drop. Without thinking she left the shelter and ran away wondering what will she do and where will she go now. Her mind was working overtime as she seemed to hear footsteps behind her, she looked back and saw the same tall redhead running after her. Fear flooded her entire being. What did he want from her? Maybe it was her fear or the panic of the moment, but without knowing what she was doing she turned round and punched him hard in his stomach. He fell on the street, coughing slightly. He looked up at her more amused than hurt.

Kurama: " You dropped this"

He held up his hand with a small red and black bracelet in it. She blushed furiously taking the bracelet from him.

Liu: " I ...I...am really sorry...oh god....are you hurt....sorry...sorry"

She helped him to stand up.

Kurama: " don't worry, but if this is the way you treat people who want to help you, I really don't want to know what you do to the ones who don't."

She smiled apologetically

Liu: " usually I'm not like this, it's just that right now everything and everyone looks scary. But thanks a lot, this bracelet means a lot to me. It is something that links me to my past."

They were right underneath the street lamp and she could see him well now. He looked gentle and sweet something she had missed out before.

He saw her holding the bracelet dearly to herself as if it was something priceless. Then a thought passed his mind.

Kurama: " Could I see that bracelet again, please?"

She was perplexed as she handed him back the bracelet.

He examined it closely as if he was trying to find something that others could not see.

Kurama: " I can't believe this!!!"

He stared at her bewildered. Both of them almost forgot the heavy rain falling on them.

Kurama: " So...it's you....after all this time...you came back....."

Liu: " what are you talking about??"

He held the bracelet in front of her face to make her see the two small letters at the bottom of it, 'KT' .

Liu: " it's no big deal I know they were there"

Kurama: " Can't you remember?"

Liu: " what should I remember?"

Kurama: " this"

And he showed her a kind of duplicate of her bracelet on his wrist.

Liu: " but how...."

She looked baffled at the undeniable proof.

Kurama: " I gave it to you when we were young."

Liu: " Look, I don't know you. And like I said before you must have mistaken me for someone else. Goodbye."

She turned to leave.

Kurama: "Takenaka"

This name...she had heard it before....yes, Van had told her that her real name was Takenaka Matsue. So this guy eventually knew her. She looked at him with a totally confused look.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: All digidestineds, digimons and Kurama and other YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine. Masaru, Anako, Himaru, Kana (not Inuyasha's), Shinta, Taki and Liu are mine but if you want to use them just ask!!! Sorry for the distorted version of Digimon in the prologue and Van (Escafolwne) but I had to adapt them to the plot of the story!!!! Hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and death threats are welcome!! The rest of the Urameshi team will appear later on in the story. Please, please review and any suggestions are welcome!!!!!! _

**_Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!!!! but it has been really complicated!!! from now on uploads will be much more frequent! please review!!!_**

_**Chapter 3**_

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She had followed that strange redhead named Kurama to his home. Her mind was screaming at her for being this stupid but she couldn't help trusting him.

They were inside the kitchen. He had made tea for both of them. His family was abroad to see some distant relatives and he had been allowed to stay behind.

Kurama: " You really can't remember anything??"

For the last two hours he had been telling her about her family, her past but it was all in vain.

Liu: " No, Kurama. For the thousandth time I don't. Are you sure I am the person you are looking for?"

Kurama: " And you say I am monotonous! How many times have you asked me that Liue question?"

He smiled as she glared at him.

Liu: " well, ok!!! I give up!!"

Kurama: " don't worry if I am mistaken, which I doubt, your family will surely recognise you."

Liu: " you are too arrogant for my taste"

He smiled again. This girl who told him her name was Liu and not Taki, looked so much like her. And at the bottom of his heart he really hoped it was her but her way of speaking, walk, were all so different. But some bad habits never change, she still gestures with her hands while talking, something, which people always mock her about.

The alarm clock at the other side of the kitchen read 8:30. She was very nervous and her hands were trembling slightly. Kurama had told her that he would take her to where she lived at nine o'clock to be sure everyone was home. She was eager to see her so-called family and yet she was afraid. She was scared that from now on her life would be miserable. And if Kurama was mistaken!!! If she wasn't the girl these people were looking for??? What would she do then?? Kurama's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Kurama: " It's time to leave"

Dark gray clouds covered the sky as they walked to the Matsue residence, increasing her sense of uneasiness.

He seemed so sure that she was Taki that somehow she started to believe it herself. But her courage failed immediately as soon as they arrived. The house was enormous, in the classical Japanese style, a small wall surrounded the building. A small passage lead to the front door, crossing the beautiful garden. Her heart stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak, she had a very bad feeling about all this. Kurama rang the front bell and a tall woman of about 40 opened the door. As Kurama and Hinutawamon had told her before, this woman's name was Anako and she was her mother. The woman looked gentle and kind.

Anako: " Oh! Shuicchi dear, how are you?

Kurama: " Mrs., I …"

This was going to be harder than he had expected, how was he going to tell her that he found her lost daughter but she couldn't remember a thing. Kurama remained rooted on the spot, but Anako had solved his problem. She spotted the girl behind him and her eyes filled with tears.

_That girl!!! My child, she came back!!!_

Anako: " Taki……"

She moved forward completely ignoring Kurama's presence and hugged the girl tightly to herself.

Anako: " where have you been????……..oh, it doesn't matter as long as you came back……"

She steered them both inside, never leaving Taki for a moment.

Liu was terribly uncomfortable. This woman….her mother…seemed so happy to have her back but there was still that something that just wasn't right.

Anako: " Masaru, Shinta, Kana come quick…!!!!!!!"

There was a sudden movement upstairs and three people came running towards them.

The shock was imminent, it was something strange enough to see your sister back after a three-year disappearance.

Anako: " isn't it great she's back at last!!!!!"

Her so-called brothers and sister stared at her unbelievingly, after three whole years she came back as if nothing had happened.

Masaru: " You… how could you??!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!!! DIDN'T YOU THINK WE WOULD BE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!!???"

Liu moved away from him.

_Who the hell was he??? And anyway is this the way you greet someone you haven't seen for three years!!!??_

She simply glared at him silently. Her eyes reflecting her restlessness.

Anako: " Masaru!!! Stop shouting!!! (she turned to Liu) my poor

child…what happened? where have you been these past three years."

Liu kept stubbornly silent, the fact that these people…these strangers were her family simply couldn't sink in. It was stronger than her but she simply couldn't believe it, no matter what Van or Kurama said she would never believe it.

Liu : " I am sorry Mrs, but I cannot be your daughter no matter what anyone says about this. I apologize for disturbing you and I promise never to come back and bother you again."

She stood up, bowed and was ready to leave when she saw Kurama blocking the doorway. Everyone was silent, they were confused, this girl has just said that she was not Taki but then who the hell was she?? and why was she here??

Kurama: " Taki, I know it's hard for you but maybe you should stay and give them a chance."

Masaru: " what the hell is going on here???!! Shuicchi I want an explanation."

Shinta : " Taki are you ok?"

Liu looked at the boy, he was about 10 years old so this means that he had been 7 when his sister left. She actually felt pity for him, loosing a family member at that age… She kneeled down to look at him better.

Liu: " I am really sorry… but I cannot be your sister… I don't know who she is or where she is, but I'm sure she will come back."

She smiled apologetically.

Shinta : " But… of course you are!! You are my sister!!!"

He looked on the verge of crying.

Liu felt her heart tighten melancholically. She looked at the other two. The guy, Masaru still glared at her, but the girl seemed gentle. She heard Kurama's voice from behind her.

Kurama : " She has amnesia…"

_To hell what Van or anyone says I'm not Taki and I'm not staying here and pretend I am!!_

Masaru : " …but Kurama how can you be so sure?"

Kurama : " Masaru do you remember that bracelet I gave her when we were young?"

Masaru : " Yes… do you mean…"

Kurama : " she has it!"

Liu : " So sorry to interrupt but can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here!!! And keep this stupid thing!! I don't need it!"

She took off the bracelet and threw it at Kurama's face. He caught it easily with one hand. Liu walked to the door, Kurama was still there blocking her way out.

Liu : " Get out of the way!"

Kurama : " I won't" he said calmly.

Liu : " look, let's get this over with. People who have amnesia someday or another they will regain their memory. This thing does not apply to me since I don't have any memories to remember because I am not Taki!! I don't know why I believed you in the first place, but now I am sure I was mistaken."

Kurama was taken aback by her outburst but still he was not willing to give up his hope that he had finally found her, found the person he loved…

Kurama : "Taki, please…listen to me! You can't just say that! You don't know who you are, you told me so yourself! Can't it be that you have finally found who you have been looking for?"

Liu stared at him, unable to answer. She knew who she was, and that wasn't Taki. She had been jerked out of her dimension and now she couldn't go back. Her life was lost and she had known that from the very first moment she had stepped in here. Tears streamed down her face.

Liu : " I know who I am, it's just that no one seems to care about that…"

She said in a small voice barley audible. She pushed Kurama out of the way and ran outside through the front doors in the rain. The others followed her out wanting to stop her before she ran away.

_Why me?? Why the hell it had to be me?? I hate this place!!! Van... why did you do this to me!!??_

She slowed down and fell on her knees unable to take it anymore.

Liu : " Van…I want to go home…."

Masaru stopped.

_Did she just say Van?_

Kurama walked towards her slowly.

Kurama : " Taki…"

Liu : " Why don't you want to understand that I am not Taki? I know how much it hurts when you loose someone you love…… but this won't bring her back. I may look like her but I am not her… "

He stared at her almost pleadingly…

Kurama : " It was my fault…all my fault…"

He closed his eyes until he felt Masaru's hand on his shoulder.

Masaru : " That's not true…you cannot blame yourself Kurama…"

Kurama turned round angrily facing him.

Kurama: " I was there, I could have saved her!!!"

Anako : " Enough of this non-sense!"

Kurama looked down…he wasn't the only person who loved her…who missed her…her family missed her too…

Kurama : " I'm sorry"

Anako : " I know, dear" she said delicately.

The girl Kana came next to Liu with an umbrella.

Kana : " Get back inside or you'll catch a cold." She said gently as she helped her to her feet.


End file.
